ღMι pэquэñα σbsэsισnღ
by Belencita2390
Summary: ...Bingo, ¿Con que la princesita está aquí? ¿Eh?, parece que su estadía en Japón iba a ser mucho más divertida de lo que imaginaba, si la muchacha estaba aquí, sus días de aburrimiento habían terminado...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola gente! :p bien esta es mi primer historia de Digimon que hago sobre la faz de fanfiction, para los que no me conocen (creo que es la mayoría U.U) me llamo Belem, aunque mas conocida como belencita2390. Espero q les agrade, claro también si quieren jajaja broma se aceptan críticas; de las buenas (plisssss T.T, Belem es una buena chica) y también amenazas, tomatazos, y blablabla.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic puede incluir lemmon no se si será explícito o Light será de acuerdo a mí pervertida mente muahaha (inner: Belem es una buena chica ^^. OH cállate ¬¬). Es mimatoo obvio microbioo xD y varias parejas ^^

**DISCLAIRMER: **Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino el final en Digimon 2 hubiera sido diferente xD!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 1**

**-**_SEÑORES PASAJEROS, LES COMUNICAMOS QUE EN BREVES MOMENTOS EL AVIÓN ATERRIZARÁ EN EL AEROPUERTO DE ODAIBA EL CLIMA ES…_

_-_Al fin- murmuró una linda jovencita de ojos miel y cabellos castaños con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Bajó del avión presurosa para recoger sus cosas e ir inmediatamente a ver sus amigos ¡Cuánto los había extrañado!, ya podría verlos sonreír cuando la vieran. Bueno más bien se los imaginaba sorprendidos por el cambio que se había hecho. Rió interiormente, si, había cambiado un poco, para lo que había sido hace dos años… Sí había cambiado, se había deshecho de esos mechones rosas, que ha decir verdad ¿cómo es posible que le hayan gustado, estando más pequeña?, bueno cada persona tiene su momento de debilidad, se convenció así misma. Muchas veces su padre le dijo que mejor se veía al natural si tanto chicle en la cabeza, recordaba que ese era el tema de discusión en su familia. Por lo tanto su madre siempre le apoyaba con lo que ella elegía, ya la extrañaba… pero bueno como viene también se va la moda, así que se aburrió de su estilo "chicle" como su padre le decía…

-¿Meems?

Volteó el rostro y se encontró con unos ojos chocolates mirándola asombrado, Sí, esa era la reacción esperada por la castaña. Por otro lado el no había cambiado mucho, los mismos cabellos alborotados de siempre, la sonrisa simpática, eso sí estaba mucho más simpático que la última vez. Se fijó en su retaguardia ¡Diablos! Como se arrepentía de haber terminado con él. Si, aunque entre ellos mismos se dieron cuenta que sólo podían tener una bonita amistad, se amaban sí, pero como un buen par de hermanos.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Taichi!- mencionó con una bella sonrisa

-Woowwwww ¿De verdad eres tú?- mencionó dando una vuelta a la castaña.

-Sip, al menos que un alien me haya raptado y me esté manejando ahorita- vi como me miraba con una perfecta sonrisa delineada en su rostro.

-Si, nadie hace unas bromas así, no siendo tú- me abrazó inesperadamente, yo correspondí al gesto- Te extrañe mucho Meems.

-Obvio que yo también- le sonreí

-Menos mal, pensé que me habías cambiado por un estúpido gringo- habló con un tono de picardía en su voz.

-Ni loca, nadie me hace perder la noción del tiempo, como cuando tú lo hacías…

Vi como se sonrojaba ante lo que le acababa de mencionar, es tan tierno, desde siempre he sabido que esos comentarios lo ponían incómodo, y con lo pervertida que soy (muahaha se parece a Belem… noooo Belem es una chica buena) me encantaba ponerlo en esos apuros.

-jajajaja- el moreno se jactó con la melodiosa carcajada de la castaña- era una broma Tai, es imposible creer que en plenos diecisiete años, con esos comentarios te ponga en apuros una nena de dieciséis.-murmuré con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Es que aún soy muy inocente- rebatió él- que fue corrompido por una niña malcriada como tú.

-¿En serio?-se escuchó un tono de reproche, cambiando a uno de diversión total- No era yo la que metía la mano donde no debía meter.

A su lado iba caminando, un pimientón rojo, lo que solía ser antes un muchacho de diecisiete años. De verdad cómo me encantaba tenerlo en mis manos, aun sabiendo que tenía novia. Si, es una lástima ver como el bombón de mi ex novio había alcanzado una relación seria con una chica. Según lo poco que hablábamos sobre el tema se llama Sora Takenoichi, y más la información que él me depositaba, era una buena chica, trabajadora y amable, que lo trataba muy bien. Eso me agradaba, que lo trataran bien, porque es lo mínimo que se merece mi Tai-chan…de lo contrario ella misma se encargaría de que él o la culpable tuvieran un castigo lento y doloroso…

-Ya bueno, Tai, cambiemos de tema, sino todo el mundo va a pensar que te estás disfrazando de un gran rocotón-

-Después de la humillación pública, eso sin contar lo de rocotón, ¿qué es lo que desea saber la princesa?

-Basta, no me digas así- la castaña hizo una especie de puchero- pero ojo, solo a ti te lo permito- le guiñó el ojo- porque eres mi mejor amigo-terminó peñiscándole los mofletes como si tuviera cinco años.

-Etto… Meems… la gente nos está mirando raro- señaló a una señora que los miraba embobada.

-Sí, lo siento, jejej- sonrió apenada- Bueno ¿Cómo esta Kari-chan?

-Ahh ¿era eso?, imaginé que me ibas a preguntar por Sora

-¿Qué?... ahhh… no, Sora no me preocupa- mintió- Me da gusto que seas feliz con ella…digo como es una buena chica y también…

-¿Tanto es tu deseo por conocerla?- cortó Tai despreocupadamente

Mierda, sí, ¡maldito Tai!, la conocía muy bien. Sabía que en ese momento ella tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su novia, no es que estuviera celosa, no, ella tenía muy en claro lo que sentía por el moreno, sólo lo quería como un amigo, y como buena amiga se preocupaba por lo que podría pasarle al moreno ¿no?, obvio que sí.

En ese momento llegaron hacia la cochera, donde estaba el Ferrari rojo del moreno (inner: sí se tardaron demasiado ¬¬) Él como buen caballero que era depositó suavemente las maletas de la castaña en la parte de atrás de su coche y a ella la situó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras de dirigía una mirada expectante.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó enarcando una gruesa ceja marrón

-…-_Piensa Meems, piensa-_ Creo que deberías encender el auto y manejarlo, porque los chicos suelen ser unos desesperados con la puntualidad- _bien hecho, huíste…_

-Bueno, supongo que eso es un sí- dijo pícaramente- tranquila, la conocerás en la reunión que hicimos para recibirte.

-¿Qué? Hicieron una reunión de bienvenida- el moreno asintió- ohhhh q lindo de su parte- murmuró con una hermosa sonrisa- ¡ya quiero verlos!

Mientras que el moreno observaba detenidamente el rostro de la castaña, la veía como hacía gestos de felicidad, al saber que sus amigos la estaban esperando y le demostraban todo el cariño en su pequeña reunión de bienvenida. Aunque claro sabía, que eso para ella tenía un valor más sentimental y lo veía como un gran festejo en su nombre. Encendió el motor de su preciado tesoro y arrancó camino a la casa de Yolei (su nombre era así?? No sé Belem suele ser algo analfabestia xD, te escuché ¬¬)

_______-_______

En el camino observaba de reojo a su acompañante, y sonrió, todavía no se le quitaba esa tierna sonrisa de su rostro. No cabe duda, detrás de ese exuberante cuerpo aun existía esa niña que una vez le hizo perder la razón. ¿Por qué terminaron? Se preguntaba siempre que tenía la posibilidad, y el mismo se respondía, porque solamente nos queremos como amigos y el amor que nos profesábamos no iba más allá de sólo eso. Él no se arrepentía de haber estado con ella, es más todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado, lo consideró como el mejor de los tiempos, los más felices de su vida. Pero ahora eso quedaría como un bonito recuerdo, había encontrado a su amor verdadero, Sora Takenoichi, no había hombre más suertudo que él, Sora era todo lo que el buscaba, la mujer que despertaba en el la más profunda pasión y un amor interminable…

¿Pero entonces, por qué dudaba?, no, no era eso, sino era miedo… miedo de perder la mágica amistad que los envolvía a él y a la castaña. La miró de nuevo, vio como ella le sonreía por enésima vez, y el también le devolvió el gesto. No permitiría que eso pasara, esa amistad tan hermosa que logró con la castaña no desaparecería por nada del mundo.

-¿Tai? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la castaña preocupada

-¿Ah?...-salió de su reflexión, se rió internamente desde cuándo el se ponía a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos, ese papel le corresponde al sabelotodo de Joe, pero ¿él?. El era Taichi Yagami, señor impulsivo-no razonable- _Maldito hipotálamo_- No, no es nada Meems, sólo pensaba como se iban a cambiar ese nuevo cambio tuyo- le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Uhm? ¿Seguro?- algo le decía que no era eso, lo conocía demasiado bien, como él a ella, pero si no le quería comentar, no era asunto suyo meterse- Si tu lo dices Tai…-sonrió, volteando hacia la ventana del copiloto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Diablos!

¡Maldición! A este paso nunca van a estar decentes los bocadillos, que preparé. ¿Por qué a mi?, de todas las chicas aquí presentes, ¿Por qué yo fui la única, a la que se les quemaron las galletas tres veces consecutivas? ¡Dios, eres cruel conmigo! ¡Soy la única que sufro en lo que hace! Giró la vista para ver como una castaña de cabello corto colocaba los globos en todas las pulcras paredes de la casa _maldición _no parecía que sufriera, al contrario, le encantaba poner las malditas bolas de colores. Para no atormentarse decidió mirar hacia otro lado _¡no! Mala idea…_Podía observar como dos chicos un pelirrojo y otro de lentes verificaban que la música sonara bien, y por consiguiente sí se divertía. _Maldición_, era la enésima vez que maldecía en un día.

-Yolei, ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó una amable voz

La desdichada muchacha, se giró para ver a su ángel, encontrándose con un par de ojos zafiros que la miraban con bondad. ¡Qué lindo! Pensó enseguida, ¿Pero lo conocía? ¿Y si era así, por qué mier#%$ no sabía su nombre? Digo, ese muchacho era muy apuesto, difícil de olvidar, tal vez Davis lo invitó… y sí lo sabía, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que…

-Escuché cómo Hikari-san te nombraba- le contestó como si hubiera leído mi mente

-Ahh…-murmuré apenas, saliendo de un sueño en el que él y yo íbamos de la mano en un enorme de jardín…

-Disculpa, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ken Ichichoiji (inner: ¿Así era? Ya mencioné que Belem es un poco analfabestia?)- Ahora, ¿necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó nuevamente- Es que no pude evitar ver, como quemabas las galletas- su voz no sonó a burla, sino que de verdad le ofrecía una sincera ayuda.

Ahí esta de nuevo, otro chico que la creía inútil, ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella? Sí, lo admitía veía de vez en cuando veía imágenes prohibidas (inner: siempre quise escribir esto xD) pero eso era una vez a las quinientas… pero siempre tenía que aparecer alguien o algo que le recordara lo estorbo que podía llegar a ser…

El chico la observó en silencio, por lo que había comentado anteriormente, quizás se pasó un poco con lo que le dijo a esa extraña chica, pero de verdad necesitaba ayuda. Era la tercera vez que veía como esas galletas eran quemadas, y de nuevo por la misma distracción causa. Por lo que podía percibir la chica se distraía con suma facilidad, he ahí el meollo del asunto. Pero por muy extraño que parezca, el quería ayudarla, era cierto que se distraía por cosas sin sentido, pero también le parecía una chica divertida, no como las tontas chicas que se le quedaban viendo como si fuera una rica torta de chocolate. Regresó al mundo de la conciencia, cuando sintió que la atmósfera caía en un azul oscuro…

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto amablemente el peliazul- Si quieres te puedo ayudar con las galletas, antes que llegue Tai con su invitada- murmuró con una perfecta sonrisa tendiéndole la mano para llevarla a la cocina.

-¿Ahh?...-_basta Yolei demuéstrale que no eres débil-_ De acuerdo, muchas gracias- _cobarde…_

Al final se rindió, cogió la mano que Ken le ofrecía amablemente y se dirigieron a la cocina. ¡Que todo sea, por su amiga Meems! Se alentó así misma. Se iba a sacrificar, y de una manera muy buena. (Inner: JA! Pamplinas. Yo no lo vería así xD)

_______-_______

-Hikari-chan

La castaña de cortos cabellos y ojos café, dejó de poner el último globo en la pared y dirigió su vista hacia una muchacha pelirroja, que la miraba dudosa. Por increíble que pareciera, su hermano al fin había logrado sacarse a Meems de su cabeza, y la había cambiado, por decirlo así, por la chica que tenía al frente suyo. Era muy bonita, no lo negaba, pero no tanto como la pelirosada (N/A: recordemos que todavía pensaban que ella seguía con el chicle en su cabeza xD) la recordaba tan bien, como si hubiera sido ayer el día en que la dejaron en el aeropuerto rumbo a los Estados Unidos, era tan linda, tanto por fuera como por dentro, la quería como su hermana mayor, le contaba todos sus secretos, al igual que la Tachikawua, sobre los chicos que le gustaban, la nueva moda, sus telenovelas favoritas. Sonrió al recordar eso.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja

-Oh… si, estoy muy bien- contestó inmediatamente- ¿querías decirme algo?

-Etto… si, yo…yo quería preguntarte algo- vio como el semblante de sora cambiaba de uno confundido a uno triste- Esa, Mimi, ¿tu hermano la quería mucho no?

-…-dudó en contestar, le sorprendió mucho que le preguntara eso- La quiere mucho- le rebatí, al ver su expresión de suma tristeza le dije- pero a ti te ama, así que no dudes de él.

En la expresión de Sora, se veían un montón de sentimientos encontrados, primero de una profunda tristeza y luego de una gran sorpresa, al escuchar lo último dicho por la hermana menor de Tai. Se alegró mucho al escuchar esas sinceras palabras saliendo de la boca de su ¿cuñada?, sonrió, de verdad que Tai tenía mucha razón al expresarse así de ella, para sus catorce años, era muy madura. Ella muy bien sabía, cuánto era el aprecio de la castaña hacia la ex de su novio, y por esa misma razón la juzgó mal, pensó que después de presentarla oficialmente como su novia, la pequeña hermana la iba a tratar mal, pero eso nunca pasó, se habrá incomodado, no sé, pero nunca lo manifestó, a pesar de la costumbre de estar junto a la ex de Tai, ella seguía tratándola bien. Al final le tomó mucho cariño a la pequeña hermana de su novio. Tanto que podía ver en ella, la hermana que nunca tuvo.

-gracias…

Su respuesta fue una linda sonrisa, por parte de la castaña. La verdad no le importaba que su hermano haya escogido a Sora como novia, le caía muy bien. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era el posible encuentro de ella con la ex de Tai, Mimi podría ser muy dulce y bondadosa, pero cuando se trataba de su hermano, esa faceta se transformaba, aunque ambos decían las muchas veces que les preguntaban que sólo se querían como amigos, por eso su relación no pasó a más. ¡Eso tendría que verlo!, la más fuerte prueba sería esta tarde. Esperaba que su hermano haya tomado la decisión más correcta.

_______-_______

-Así que hoy es el día

El pequeño pelirrojo dejó de configurar la computadora, para ver como en unos ojos detrás de esos lentes, se distinguía una luz de ¿esperanza quizás?, tal vez a su amigo le alegraba mucho volver a ver a su vieja amiga de la infancia, y más ahora que se encontraba soltera y sin compromisos. Siempre supo que Joe le tenía algo más que cariño hacia la muchacha, en realidad él era el más perceptivo de todos, excepto de Hikari, que después de él era la mejor intuyendo. Sabía que cuando Mimi estaba de novia con Tai, Joe era el que más había sufrido de los dos, sí, admitía que en algún momento él mismo sintió algo más que estima hacia la Tachikawua, es que era difícil no quererla (inner: yo por experiencia lo sé jajaj, que botada ¬¬) con su dulzura, la ayuda que le brindaba a sus compañeros, hasta sus pucheros le parecían preciosos. En fin, solo esperaba que su amigo ya no sufriera por un amor no correspondido.

-Sip y ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?- le preguntó a su amigo de lentes

-¿Ah?- salió de su reflexión- No tengo planeado nada…

Izzy enarcó una ceja incrédulo, de verdad era eso, tenía una punzada en el pecho que eso no era lo que realmente pasaba por la mente del peliazul.

-Joe de verdad no creo…-recomendó su amigo

-No te preocupes Izzy, no haré nada que ella no quiera- comentó con una sonrisa que preocupó al pelirrojo- Pero ya no me puedo callar tanto, lo he hecho por mucho tiempo ya…

-Bueno, eso sí- continuó el pequeño- pero tal vez sea solo, no sé un cariño de amigos- ni él mismo se lo creía.

-No, koushiro-murmuró con una mano en el pecho- no creo que sea sólo eso, hasta tú mismo lo sentiste, ¿No recuerdas?

-Sí lo recuerdo, pero con el tiempo lo saqué, porque ella se veía muy feliz con Tai.

-Ajá, pero ahora que ya no están, me da una oportunidad de conquistarla- lo dijo con optimismo- Así que, fuera negatividad, ¡Voy a conquistarla!

Izzy se quedó anonadado con la expresión de felicidad en su amigo, sonrió en sus adentros, le recordaba un poco a Tai, el que siempre había demostrado ese valor en todo momento, incluso fue él el que les inculcó a todos ellos esa tan importante virtud. Recordó también que él mismo, ayudó en la tarea de conquistar a Tachikawua y no se arrepintió porque la veía muy feliz en los brazos del castaño. Entonces ¿Por qué no ayudar también a Joe?

-Te deseo mucha suerte amigo- le dijo palmeándolo suavemente en la espalda- yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Muchas gracias, Kou- le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

_______-_______

-¡Ya llegué gente!

Enseguida, vemos como toda la gente corría presurosamente al encuentro de la voz, que los había sacado de sus tareas rutinarias. Una muchacha de cabello violeta con anteojos, al ver quien era y reconocerlo, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que si no fuera porque un niño lo cogió, el misterioso personaje se habría ido directo al hospital en estado comatoso (inner: pobre muahahah)

-¡Me asustaste, Davis!- murmuró una colérica Yolei al verlo entrar a la casa

-Auch…-sobándose el gran chichón formado en su alborotado cabello, cambiando su estado de penuria a uno de gran enfado- ¿Se puede saber, por qué dientres has osado al golpear al gran Davis Motomiya?

-¿Pero qué dices?, si sólo te he golpeado a ti, animal…-murmuró con sarcasmo

-¿Cómo te atreves…

Los demás chicos, que habían dejado sus quehaceres presenciaban la escena con cierta pena hacia el joven de marrones cabellos, que respondía al nombre de Davis, como era golpeado por cierta pelimorada, por solo haber entrado a la casa inesperadamente (inner: se preguntaran si la casa tiene cerrojo ^^)

-Basta los dos- cortó una voz que sonaba amenazadoramente

Todos fijaron la vista en el pequeño muchacho de ojos verdes, que sostenía al casi inconciente Davis, que al ver la cara de enfado que poseía el infante se levantó como si fuera un resorte.

-jeje… gomen Cody- se disculpó un avergonzado Davis

-…-no decía nada, solo posaba sus ojos en Davis y de ahí se dirigía a un Yolei, que lo miraba entre asombrada y miedosa- No te preocupes, sólo dejen de pelear que parecen unos niños y me dan jaqueca.-sentenció

Los muchachos que habían presenciado esta escena (inner: de escena en escena nomás paro ^^) se quedaron boquiabiertos, al ver como el pequeño del grupo había mandado a la mismísima, a dos chicos mayores que él, de unas palabras lo bastante ¿sutiles? En fin, sabían con quien no debían meterse. A pesar de su corta edad el joven Hida (inner: ¿Así era? Pido ayuda respecto a los apellidos de cada uno T.T) mantenía un carácter fuerte frente a cualquier adulto, quizás por eso lo tenían con ellos, él se portaba de una manera imparcial con todos y quizás era el que los mantenía limitados (inner: muahaha como io :P).

-En fin, el caso, es que ya conseguimos las bebidas- continuó con su seria voz el pequeño del grupo.

-Muchas gracias, Cody-kun- dijeron todos al unísono, no se sabe si es respeto o miedo.

-Pero parece que todavía no llegan- murmuró Davis- ¿seguros que no se han quedado en un lugar antes de venir?-lo dijo medio picarón

-…-

Lo único que se escuchó fue un fuerte alarido por parte del individuo que solía llamarse Davis Motomiya que en paz descanse. Cortesía de Yolei Inoe y sumándose a la diversión por presentación estelar Hikari Yagami.

-Baka…-murmuró molesta

¿Es que era tan estúpido, al no darse cuenta que no eran esas las palabras adecuadas en ese momento? La pobre de Sora tenía el corazón en la mano, pensando en las palabras anteriormente dichas por el moreno.

-Es mejor, que cada uno vuelva a hacer sus quehaceres- murmuró Izzy razonablemente, como siempre- Sora-san- ella volteó la vista hacia él- No le hagas caso, Davis es un idiota de nacimiento- le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Bien chicos, a mover esos traseros, que ellos pueden llegar en cualquier momento- gritó eufórica Yolei, a su ¿ejército?, dejando a un Ken sonriendo.

_De verdad que ésta chica es extraña, pero me agrada. _Con este pensamiento Ken se metió a la cocina para seguir con las galletas que hace media hora atrás eran un caso perdido, pero gracias a sus buenas dotes de chef logró salvarlas, ganándose la admiración de cierta pelimorada, claro, pero él no lo sabía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Falta mucho?

Tai volteó a mirar a su amiga que lo miraba con carita de cordero degollado. Le daba gracia y ternura verla así con esos ojitos brillando y esos labios curvados hacia abajo como rogándole. Si, ya no la veía como mujer, sólo como una buena amiga…

-Ya llegamos, es que la nueva casa de Yolei queda bastante lejos del aeropuerto- le sonrió tranquilizándola.

-Ahhh… entonces no te distraigo más, querido chofer- murmuró como cuando una niña recibe gustosa su caramelo.

Seguía conduciendo, cuando vio que de verdad faltaba poco para llegar.

-Mira, Meems, doblamos esa esquina y llegamos

Ella dirigió sus hermosos ojos color miel hacia donde la guiaba el moreno y sonrió, si podía ver como unos dos chicos entraban cargados de bebida a una casa. Si su memoria no le fallaba creyó ver al clon de Tai y al pequeño Cody entrar por ahí.

-Ufff, menos mal, ya se me estaba borrando la raya- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-jajajaj, que ocurrente eres a veces Meems- susurró Tai

De pronto sintió como su corazón latía apresuradamente al encontrarse al pie de la casa de su mejor amiga, que a pesar de ser menor que ella, logró encariñarse mucho, para considerarla como tal exceptuando claro a su hermanita kari, también tenía muchas ganas de verla. Sintió como muchas preguntas se formaban en su mente… ¿Me habrán extrañado? ¿Se acordarán de mí? ¿Cuánto habrán crecido? Al parecer mi moreno amigo lo notó porque me miró y tomo mis manos con delicadeza en el auto.

-En verdad, creo que te han extrañado tanto como yo, mi pequeña Meems- susurró sonriente.

Sí, de verdad ya no sentía nada por él que no sea solo amistad, en cualquier otro momento me hubiera sonrojado por tal acto, pero eso en ningún momento sucedió, por lo que sentí una enorme paz en mi interior al poder descifrar mis sentimientos hacia mi mejor amigo.

-Gracias de nuevo Tai-

-Bien, pero ahora hay que entrar sino, podemos recibir unos buenos golpes por falta de consideración- atajó bromista

-Ajá.

Tai, salió del auto y de pronto abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto, tendiéndole la mano a su hermosa acompañante.

-Bienvenida a su hogar, Princesa.

Mis ojos brillaron, al ver la poca distancia hacia la casa de Yolei, ya quería llegar, tocar la puerta y abrazar al primero que me abriera, ¡Oh Dios! Los había extrañado tanto, que quería tenerlos como si fueran mis más preciados tesoros, ponerlos en mi cama para ya nunca más dejarlos irse.

Vi como Tai me guiaba hacia la puerta de la casa y sus manos tocaron, delicadamente el timbre, ahí fue cuando mis nervios salieron a flor de piel, pero gracias al apoyo que tenía de mi morocho lindo en ese momento me mantuve en pie…

Pasaron segundo que a mi se me hicieron eternos cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Quién es…?

La respuesta quedó en la nada, cuando ajustó sus anteojos para ver mejor a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar de emoción ya que al observarla vio que seguía con los mismos lindos ojos miel de siempre, la sonrisa más bella, los cabellos castaños,…¿Los cabellos castaños? ¡Un momento! Los recordaba rosados no castaños, ¿Pero qué….? A ella le gustaba su cabello rosa, aunque viéndola bien no se veía mal con el cabello castaño, mentía si decía que le quedaba feo, así se pusiera un sombrero de paja seguiría viéndose hermosa y…

-Yolei, nos vas a dejar parados aquí ¿en pie de tu casa?- pregunto la ojimiel en un tono inocente.

-¿Ah?...-salió de su ensoñación- MEEEEEEEEEMSSSSSSSSSS-gritó eufórica, mientras corría a abrazar a una confundida castaña por el cambio de actitud- ¡Cuánto te extrañé!

-¡Yo también los extrañé!- mencionó con una pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Las dos amigas se soltaron, y se miraron a los ojos, ¡Cuánto tiempo que no se veían! Tantos sentimientos juntos encontrados y…

-! Ey! yo también quiero un abrazo- mencionó un divertido Tai, que lo habían olvidado.

-Para eso está Sora-san, sempai- mencionó un moreno acercándose a saludar a la castaña- Me da gusto verte de nuevo Mimi-chan

Ella le sonrió de igual manera, saludo de igual manera a Izzy y a Joe sus otros mejores amigos, al pequeño Cody, que seguía siendo tan respetuoso como siempre. Pero le faltaban tres personas, de las cuales conocía a una de ellas.

-¡Kari-chan!- saludó efusivamente a una esbelta castaña que recibía el saludo feliz- one-channn te extrañé muchooooo, tenemos que ponernos al día eh!- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras que la castaña asentía y lo recibía con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Meems, te quiero presentar a alguien…-_oh no,_ sintió como su amigo la jalaba hacia un… ¿muchacho de ojos y cabello azul? Muy simpático por cierto- él es Ken Ichichoiji, es del mismo salón que Davis, y el mejor delantero de soccer del mismo- murmuró orgulloso, como si fuera su hijo.

-Es un placer Tachikawua-san- mencionó educadamente con una reverencia

-Ohhh no Ken-kun, dime solo Mimi o Meems, me haces sentir demasiado vieja- murmuró sonriente, a lo que el chico se sonrojó- sin ofender superior Joe- éste le sonrió

-Bueno, hay otra personita que quiero presentarte…-dijo un nervioso Tai

Y llegó el momento que todos esperaban, ¡Maldición!, no podía ser mañana, aunque de verdad no quiero esperar más, quiero conocerla, y más que nada quiero ser su amiga, tal vez se sentiría mal que su novio llegara con su ex, yo me sentiría así, por eso la voy a hacer sentir que nuestros sentimientos no pasan de una linda amistad, y así ella se pueda sentir cómoda en nuestro ambiente… ¿o no?

-Ella es mi novia, Sora Takenouchi- murmuró al fin Taichi

-Un placer Mimi-san, taichi me ha hablado mucho de ti- murmuró apenada la pelirroja

Se formó un ambiente de tensión que fácilmente podría haber sido cortado con un cuchillo, todos estaban al acecho de la respuesta que podría dar, algunos decían, la va a mirar feo y voltear la cara, otros en cambio que la conocían muy bien dijeron lo siguiente.

-El placer es mío Sora-chan- le sonreí, y no era una sonrisa falsa sino era una de las tantas que les daba a mis amigos verdaderos- Solo dime Mimi o Meems, onegai.

-Claro, Mimi-chan-sonrió también

Todos los espectadores suspiraron de alivio, lo que antes predecían que se iba a desarrollar una batalla campal por cierto morocho, se convirtió en el comienzo de una linda amistad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglado T.k.?

El rubio dio media vuelta, hacia su hermano que lo veía con una ceja levantada en su perfecto rostro. Sería bueno preguntarle, si quería asistir a esa reunión, pero ¿no se aburriría?, lo conocía demasiado bien, y seguro se iba a aburrir, esas no eran las fiestas que acostumbraba a ir su hermano, pero por otro lado, no perdería nada con preguntarle ¿no? Digo, porque se había tomado la molestia de viajar desde New York, sólo para ver a su pequeño hermano menor. No lo dudó más y le preguntó.

-¿Te gustaría ir a una pequeña reunión?- preguntó cruzando los dedos para que lo acompañara y así no se sintiera culpable de haberlo dejado solo.

-¿Pequeña reunión?- en su rostro denotó un poco de duda- ¿Desde cuando tu vas a reuniones, T.k.?

-Desde hoy, pero bueno ¿quieres venir?- rogó su hermanito

-Uhmm y reunión de qué o para qué motivo- preguntaba sin cesar el mayor

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio?- sonrió T.k.

-Bueno…-el rubio mayor desapareció de la sala dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde cogió una provocativa manzana- tú comenzaste- le recordó, mordiendo un pedazo de manzana

-…-a veces lo exasperaba, pero en fin si quería que vaya tenia que contestarle ¿no?- Es que mi amiga Hikari me invitó a una fiesta de bienvenida que le iba a organizar a una vieja amiga suya sólo eso, bien ¿quieres venir?-volvió a preguntar

- Con que Hikari ¿ne?- preguntó picarón su hermano- Por lo que veo, no perdiste el tiempo T.K.-sonrió, le encantaba ver a su hermano sonrojado y en apuros.

-Es solo una amiga, Matt- _¿Matt? Diablos si se había molestado_- ¿Vienes?

-…-lo pensó, que haría ahí, un montón de mocosos, las chicas afanándolo, se sentiría como un rompecunas bailando con una amiga de su hermano- No me parece interesante, pero gracias T.k, aunque no me has terminado de contar sobre Kari-chan- siguió con ese timbre de diversión.

-Matt, ya te dije que me invitó a la fiesta de su amiga Mimi, sólo como amigos no como algo más…-mencionó en un vano intento de no ponerse colorado-Es más yo…

-Dijiste ¿Mimi?-lo cortó su hermano- ¿Mimi qué?

-¿Ah?... no lo sé creo que Tachikawua- era de Estados Unidos, pero vino no sé…

Pero su hermano mayor ya no lo escuchaba, _Bingo, _¿Con que la princesita está aquí? ¿Eh?, parece que su estadía en Japón iba a ser mucho más divertida de lo que imaginaba, si la muchacha estaba aquí, sus días de aburriendo habían terminado. Sonrió de una manera socarrona y sensual (inner: kyaaa me derrito).

-T.k. vamos, te llevo en mi carro- ofreció el apuesto rubio

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir?-preguntó sorprendido su hermano

-Sip, no puedo dejar mi hermanito solo, divertirse, sin mí- dijo socarronamente

-¿Pero… no que no te parecía interesante?- volvió a preguntar el menor

-Digamos… que se volvió interesante- formó una sonrisa arrogante en su sien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, hasta ahí llega el primer capítulo de su telenovela favorita jajajaj bueno, denle una oportunidad, (Belem es una buena chica…) bien sale a flote mi personalidad psicótica xD.**

**Sin más que decir, solo esperar que mi fic les agrade (he puesto un montón de velas misioneras U.U) espero ansiosa sus reviews :P (xq Belem es una chica buena ^^, ya cállate ¬¬, por cierto ni creas que se me olvidó lo de analfabestia…inner: no jejej era una broma, ejej belencita baja esa escopeta, sólo bromeaba T.T boom) De pronto no se ve a nadie en una habitación y solo se escucha una macabra risa sonar.**

_**Con reviews llenos, corazón contento ^^.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola gente! Gomen gomen U.U!! Jejej si me tardé un poquitín :P, esq toy en plena mudanza T_T dejo a mi rancho pa buscar a mi wasaberto ^^ jajaja, les dejo aquí el 2 Cáp., espero que les guste :D.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic puede incluir lemmon no se si será explícito o Light será de acuerdo a mí pervertida mente Muahahaha (inner: Belem es una buena chica ^^. OH cállate ¬¬). Es mimatoo obvio microbioo xD y varias parejas ^^

**DISCLAIRMER: **Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino el final en Digimon 2 hubiera sido diferente xD!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Y cómo te ha tratado América?

La castaña dirigió su mirada al dueño de la voz, encontrándose con unos ojos que la miraban fijamente, aún ocultos bajo esas gafas.

-Uhm, muy bien- contestó con una sonrisa

-Me parece muy bien, porque le pegaría al bastardo que te hiciera daño Meems- intervino el clon de Tai

Ella le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, y lo observó detalladamente, los mismos cabellos alborotados, la sonrisa, ¿podría ser un hermano negado de Taichi?, sonrió a veces a ella misma se le ocurrían unas cosas. Sería muy bonito tener un hermano pensó, ella siempre quiso tener uno, aunque sea mayor y la cele, entonces sería la misma relación que llevaban Tai y Kari. Se fijó en ellos, su hermano siempre preocupándose por la pequeña Kari, aunque ya no era tan pequeña, tenía una figura envidiable para cualquier adolescente de su edad, claro así ella no se de cuenta, porque lo que más se destacaba en ella era su dulzura con las personas. Se puso en el lugar de Taichi, a ella tampoco le gustaría que hicieran daño a sus familiares, mucho menos a sus hermanos menores, así no los tenga.

-Supongo que tendrás muchos amigos allá- preguntó Joe- digo, eres una persona muy sociable

Mimi salió de sus cavilaciones, para fijar su vista en él, el cual parecía que estaba muy ansioso con la respuesta. ¿Amigos? Fue ese momento que aprovechó, para reflexionar sobre aquello, sí en realidad tenía muchas personas conocidas allá, pero pocos eran las personas que se le acercaban sinceramente, una de ellas era su mejor amigo Michael.

-Sí-_No mentía-_tengo muchos amigos, pero mayores que yo-a ella no le gustaban mucho amigos de su edad, ya que allá no los encontraba maduros _¡Pinches gringos!-_Un gran mejor amigo llamado Michael y…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los que estaban rodeando a la castaña, se giraron para escuchar ese alarido salido de la boca de un chico con alborotados cabellos.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dibujaba círculos en la pared, _típico de su lado autista_, pensó Mimi. Se arrodilló delante de la castaña y la miró con ojos de cachorrito- ¿Por qué me has reemplazado? ¿Es que no te satisfacía lo suficiente? ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste? ¿Tan…

-OH cállate taichi- murmuró Kari con su ceño fruncido, dejando a su hermano en un estado de KO -siento pena ajena…

Todos los espectadores estaban con una gran gota detrás de la cabeza, la única que estaba tranquila era la misma Hikari, que había mandado a su hermano al infinito y más allá.

Se creó una tensión en el ambiente, de esto Yolei se dio cuenta y para salir de ese apuro optó por poner música.

________._______

-Pobre senpai - susurró Davis con pena, viendo a su futuro ¿cuñado? (inner: soñar no cuesta nada ¿no?) En el suelo tirado con una gran protuberancia en la cabeza- creo que te pasaste un poco Kari-chan

-Ja, ¿pobre?-rebatió Kari-mejor esfuérzate por no terminar igual- Davis la miró asustado de la gran aura negra que salía de su delicada Kari.

De pronto se escuchó un extraño sonido, mejor dicho uno que las maestras de inicial usaban estratégicamente para dopar a los niños. Ante esto todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a un punto fijo, una abochornada pelimorada, que se juraba así misma, que de ahora en adelante ir a su instituto con una linda cajita de cartón en la cabeza. Pero era mejor no provocarla en esos momentos de frustración interna, así que todos se quedaron en un absoluto silencio, hasta que una pobre alma desdichada opinó…

-¿Eso es el intento de música que eliges?-preguntó con sarcasmo el chico Motomiya. Todos lo miraban con pena rezando por su desubicada alma- Oi Yolei te dije…

-…-

-Yolei, ¿Me estás escuchando?

-…-

-Yolei…

Todo sucedió en un instante, nuestra linda amiga nombrada volteó su rostro de una manera terroríficamente lenta hacia su compañero ajeno al peligro que se acercaba, de un rápido movimiento el cuello del antes conocido como Davis Motomiya fue girando 180 grados hasta dar con la puerta de la cocina, dejando a unos con una tremenda gota en la espalda y a un recién levantado Tai con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Oh…-musitó-pobre Daisuke, mi alumno, mi….

-Tai…-susurró alguien a su espalda amenazadoramente- no comiences-puso una hermosa sonrisa al ver que su hermano había girado hacia ella-Por favor

-…-desde cuando su pequeña y linda Hikari se puso tan temperamental-s-si Kari-chan-sonrió nervioso.

_ANTES DE QUE LLEGARAN TAI Y MIMI_

-_Allá en mi rancho bonito, yo tenía un marranito, que cuando me mira llegar, el marranito me dice oink oink, hay que lindo animalito…Allá en mi rancho bonito, yo tenía mi patito, que cuando me mira llegar, el patito me dice cuak cuak, el marranito oink oink, hay que lindos animalitos…Allá en mi rancho bonito…_

-Davis, esa música no le vamos a hacer escuchar a Meems, así que…-murmuró Yolei, entrecerrando los ojos-cámbiala

-Oh, que aburrida eres Yolei-contestó éste con desgano-cuando lleguen lo cambio ¿ok?

-Esta bien-le contestó-solo era un recordatorio baka…

Davis le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, ella también parece que iban a pelear, para variar, hasta que un ángel (inner: mente de Davis) los interrumpió.

-Davis, puedes ir a comprar las bebidas, por favor- le sonrió Kari- Cody muy amablemente se ofrece a llevarte.

Davis dejó el enojo, con solo escuchar la dulce voz de su amada, y además escuchando que le pedía un favor, se emocionó mucho…Pero había un pequeño detalle…

-¿CÓMO QUE ESTE ENANO ME VA A LLEVAR?-preguntó un colérico Davis, su pregunta según el tenía un buen argumento, él era mayor que Hida, él era el que debía llevarlo, no el enano ese. Miró con recelo al niño, que en su mirada se denotaba una inmensa tranquilidad.

-Hn-contestó seco el pequeño

-Esta bien, llévalo-se metió Yolei- pero procura usar un buen bozal, Cody-al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Davis, agregó- Ese hocico es difícil de callar.

-Óyeme…-pero la mirada de Cody, no lo dejó terminar.

Cody dirigió su mirada jade hacia ella y agregó sabiamente-Hn-asintiendo cogió a Davis del brazo y lo jaló hacia la puerta en donde segundo después desaparecieron.

_REGRESANDO AL PRESENTE_

-Ves Davis, te dije que terminarías igual-comentó una divertida Kari viendo a los residuos orgánicos de su compañero.

________._______

Después del gran alboroto, la castaña se les quedó observando a todos con una gran gotaza en la cabeza, aunque en su rostro se podía distinguir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ellos no podrían ser los más perfectos del mundo, pero eran los mejores amigos del mundo que ella hubiera podido tener, a cada rato que pasaba con ellos, cada pedacito de su corazón se alegraba de sobremanera, al tenerlos a su lado, siempre acompañándola bajo el sol y en la lluvia. (Inner: ja ya me voy a poner a cantar la canción de la competencia pokemon xD)

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian- comentó un desinteresado Izzy- ¿no lo crees Meems?

Ella se giró a verlo y sonrió una vez más asintiendo.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra eso- comentó feliz

El la miró asombrado por sus palabras, imaginando que su amiga pensaría que nunca llegarían a madurar, pero cuando escuchó su respuesta no dudó en suspirar de alivio, a pesar de estar tan lejos, su amiga Mimi, sería siempre ella misma.

En ese momento Yolei, se acercó a ellos con una gran cara de cachorrito herido, ante la mirada atónita de todos le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga castaña, asfixiándola por poco.

-De verdad, lo siento Meems- comentó desairada

-¿Eh?-_¿Por qué se disculpa?_-Escucha Yolei, no tienes nada de…

-Si, sí que tengo de que disculparme- contestó con lágrimas en los ojos- ésta fiesta debería de ser mejor para ti, pero no, todo lo que hice fue malo- sollozó

-Yolei…-agarró su carita con sus manos, y le dijo dulcemente, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas- En realidad, me gusta mucho tu fiesta…

La pelimorada la miró como si estuviera diciendo un sacrilegio, y se quedó asombrada ante sus palabras.

-¿Q-qué d-dices?- se atragantó con su propia saliva

-Uhmm, que la fiesta está muy bonita- siguió hablando- lo que no me hubiera gustado, es que no se admitieran las idioteces de Davis, tus golpes hacia él y…

Yolei no la escuchaba ya, mientras más la escuchaba más admiraba a la muchacha castaña que se encontraba frente a ella, como la quería, era como una hermana para ella, era su ejemplo a seguir, era lo más cercano a una diosa terrícola que tenía (inner: que exagerada ¬¬, que cruel eres T-T).

Mimi no continuó hablando ya que sintió como dos frágiles brazos la rodeaban, y en su pecho sentía como gotas saladas iban mojando su blusa poco a poco.

-De verdad, te quiero mucho- susurró Yolei

-¿Pero ahora, por qué lloras?- murmuró preocupada- No me digas que es por Davis, porque ya es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas…

Yolei levantó su rostro hacia ella y vio que señalaba hacia un único ejemplar de Davis-zombi que se dirigía justamente hacia ella. Soltó rápidamente la cintura de su amiga y salió corriendo con Davis persiguiéndola.

-VENGANZAAAA- gritó su atacante- VA HA CORRER SANGRE

-AHHHHH-gritó Yolei asustada

Todos miraban la escena con su tercera gota resbalando de la sien, el único cuyo semblante parecía taciturno, era el del pequeño Hida, ni siquiera Izzy pudo aguantar la risa que le daba esa escena montada por sus dos amigos.

-Si, definitivamente nada ha cambiado

-Sólo espero que no le haga daño- murmuró una voz a su espalda- sino lo recibirá multiplicado por diez.

El pelirrojo se giró para ver unos ojos azules peligrosamente entrecerrados de Ken, que miraban directamente hacia Davis el zombi, dibujó una sonrisa imperceptible en su rostro. Parece ser que ya se iba a formar una pareja en el futuro, y no necesariamente tenía que ser la protagonista su amiga Mimi.

Por otro lado un par de ojos miel, se había ganado con las palabras de protección que emitía cierto moreno hacia su mejor amiga. Sonrió con ganas, de verdad hacían una bonita pareja, y en cuanto a ella, iba a hacer lo posible para que estuvieran juntos.

________._______

-¿Y bueno va a seguir cantando el _ranchito bonito_?

Los dos se detuvieron en la cacería al escuchar las palabras de Taichi, se miraron y al final se carcajearon mutuamente. Ayudándose se levantaron y Yolei se dirigió hacia su equipo para cambiar esa detestable canción. (Inner: de verdad es peligrosa, Belem se volvió adicta U_U)

-Etto, Yolei-chan- comentó una tímida voz

Yolei se volteó hacia su amiga que la miraba ansiosa- ¿Sí? Meems- contestó

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto?, es que necesito cambiarme, jejeje- La pelimorada dirigió a su vista a la antes seca blusa de su amiga, que ahora parecía un trapo en la lluvia.

-Oh de veras- se avergonzó- que desconsiderada soy- Está arriba y…

-Espera Meems- habló la pequeña Yagami. Mimi se giró

-¿Necesitas algo Kari-chan?

-No, es que quería darte algo- susurró con un rubor en sus mejillas alcanzándole un paquete bien envuelto- es algo que mi hermano y yo te escogimos.

Mimi cogió el paquete sorprendida por tal gesto, bueno de Kari si se lo esperaba pero de Tai, eso si que era raro, el nunca regalaba cosas porque sí, al menos que seas su novia, otra ventaja que tenia serlo. Abrió el paquete con delicadeza para sacar de ahí un hermoso vestido blanco de tiras con una cinta roja en la cintura, y seguramente para ella le quedaría un poco holgado.

-¿Regalo?-inquirió Tai- A mi no me dijeron nada de eso

Hikari se dirigió hacia él- Tienes razón, yo lo escogí pero tú lo pagaste-sonrió traviesa

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, yo no tengo…

-Pero tus ahorros sí- interrumpió su angelical hermana

Lo siguiente que se ve, es a un chico estampado en una esquina dibujando circulitos en el suelo, _otra vez el complejo autista_, pensó su hermana.

-Enseguida me lo pongo- dijo una emocionada Mimi a una sonriente Kari

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- sonrió- ¿verdad Tai-chan?- preguntó con una sierra eléctrica sabe donde la había sacado (inner: la magia de Betlemita)

-S-si Kari-chan…

Una cuarta gota en la cabeza de todos los presentes…con una hermana así quien quiere enemigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿_Habrá cambiado? ¿O seguirá siendo la misma niña pija de siempre?-_se preguntaba interiormente un apuesto rubio mientras iba manejando su hermoso mercedes benz negro-Hn, es lo más probable-susurró solo para él

Parece ser que era el día mundial de las conversaciones interiores, porque también, en el asiento del copiloto iba su hermano, preguntándose como es que su hermano había accedido rápidamente a ir con él. Es que acaso esa muchacha Tachikawua era una conocida de él. ¿O una antigua novia quizá? Desechó esa idea al instante, conocía a su hermano y la única novia que pudo haber tenido él, hubiese sido su guitarra, y aparte si tuviera una se lo contaría ¿no?

-Hermano

-¿Sí?- preguntó mientras iba conduciendo

-¿Tú…tú conoces a Mimi Tachikawua?- preguntó preocupado su hermano.

Dirigió su vista de reojo a la de su hermano, ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan astuto? El no quería contestar esa pregunta, abriría muchas cosas que juró dejar en el pasado, aunque si era así ¿Por qué diablos la buscaba? ¿Por qué, desde que se fue de América, no dejaba de soñar con ella, con su cara de ángel, con su piel de porcelana, con… BASTA ¡Deja de decir idioteces Ishida! Se dijo así mismo. Tú sólo vas a saludarla… ¿saludarla? Sí era sólo eso…_repítetelo a ti mismo, hasta que te lo creas…_le dijo una vocecita en su interior. ¡Mierda!

-…-miró de nuevo a su hermano-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que como te vi un poco emocionado- contestó tímidamente- ¿La conoces?

-¡Ja! Pareces un novio celoso Takeru- susurró divertido- pero, sí la conozco

-…-Su hermano lo seguía mirando ansioso por saber más.

-¿Qué?

-Es que no me terminaste de contar-contestó con un puchero

-jajaja, tú solo me preguntaste si la conocía, no ni cómo, ni en dónde lo hice- rebatió astutamente, sí, su hermano no era tonto, pero él no se iba a dejar manipular por un mocoso de 14 años- así que deja de ponerte celoso TK-sonrió

-…-_hermano cruel_. Se dijo mentalmente

________._______

Matt iba manejando a la par que miraba como su hermanito, no se quedaba satisfecho con su respuesta, sonrió así eran los Ishidas no se conformaban con una sola respuesta. Suspiró eso sí no le agradaba mucho, pero tenía que reconocer que algún día tenía que hablarle sobre Mimi a su hermano, ya que ella formó, aunque no lo quiera reconocer una parte de él y una muy importante. Pensó en ella y repentinamente apretó el timón con mayor fuerza de la necesitada.

Todo hubiera sido mejor si nunca la hubiera conocido, así no estaría ahí haciendo el papel de estúpido enamorado persiguiéndola, jugando al gato y el ratón ni tampoco Un momento. ¿Qué era eso de estúpido enamorado? A él no se le daban esas cosas, sí, lo único que quería hacer es aclarar las cosas con ella, y también preguntarle tantas cosas, pero claro no estaba enamorado, es más no le importaba en absoluto si había regresado con su ex, le daba igual que ese maldito #$% la tocara que la besara que ¡BASTA! Ya no podía más, la vería y arreglaría sus asuntos con ella sólo con ella, así estuviera con ese mal#$%.

Suspiró de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar al frente y a su hermano, se giró para verlo, ojala que no pase por lo mismo, no le gustaría verlo en el mismo estado de shock-emocional-provocado-por-una-niña-pija-hija-de-papi, sonrió a veces se le ocurría cada cosa, ese era el aspecto que ella cambió, lo que no le mostraba a nadie a ella si lo hizo (wuaa que pervertida Belem muahahaha)

-Te veré niña pija y ya no podrás escaparte de mí- susurró para él mismo de nuevo

________._______

De verdad su hermano le preocupaba y mucho, nunca lo había visto así, de verdad tenía más cambios temperamentales que una adolescente en su periodo, si seguía así, iba a terminar más arrugado que un pergamino. Le pareció raro, que desde que mencionó el nombre de la amiga de Hikari, su hermano haya mostrado un brillo en sus ojos zafiros nunca antes vistos, sí, la mayoría de personas pensaban que los hombres no son perceptivos, pero al menos él sí lo era, se pudo dar cuenta del cambio de humos repentino de su hermano al nombrar a Tachikawua, ¿Qué tenia esa muchacha, para cambiar de humor a su hermano? ¿Qué era de él? De nuevo se le venían las preguntas a la mente del rubio menor. Suspiró, si entonces era una antigua novia, su hermano no se olvidaría tan rápido de ella, porque jamás lo vio así, ya que era según él, la primera novia de su hermano, y como dicen _el primer amor jamás se olvida…_

Sino pregúntenle al mismo Takeru, que se había enamorado perdidamente de su compañera de clase Hikari Yagami, aunque no sabía lo que ella pudiera sentir hacia él, el se conformaba con lo que sentía, su amor bastaría para los dos, aunque sonara muy posesivo. Desde que comenzó a estudiar con ella, nunca dejaba de mirarla, es que ella tenía lo que otras chicas de su edad poseían, no podrá ser la más voluptuosa de su clase, pero para él era su sirena, su princesa que lo rescató de la profunda soledad.

Ella para su edad, era una chica muy madura y bondadosa, y siempre lo había apoyado en todo, antes de tener mejor amigo, la tuvo a ella, aunque recordó que Davis se pondría celoso, si lo cambiara por una chica, sonrió, su mejor amigo y también su rival, aunque Davis no se lo diga, cualquiera sabría que no solamente quiere amistad de la castaña sino su compañía. Suspiró de nuevo, tener que pelear por el amor de ella con su mejor amigo no era agradable, pero si ella le correspondía podría ser que…

-Tk, según el intento de mapa que me diste- lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones su hermano- ésta es la calle, ahora solo queda buscar la casa de Kari-chan

Giró su rostro de la ventana para ver a su hermano, al poco tiempo se puso completamente rojo, al ver como éste le dirigía una mirada traviesa. ¿Es que su hermano no cambiaría nunca? ¡No! Cuánto más sonrojado estaba más se ensanchaba la sonrisa de su hermano.

-¿P-podrías dejar de verme así?- preguntó totalmente colorado

Al parecer el asunto de chicas no le iba tan bien a su hermanito, podría destacar en todo lo académico, pero en ese asunto se quedaba chico, bueno, el tampoco era un experto en el tema, sino, ella no lo hubiera dejado, suspiró, quizá no fuera un Doc en el amor, pero era su hermano mayor y le iba a ayudar en lo que pudiera con esa tal Hikari. Con tal de ver a su pequeño tesorito feliz, sonrió más abiertamente, despeinando a su hermano.

-¡Ey!- contestó éste ligeramente molesto

-Oh… no sabe cuánto lo siento, su majestad, por haberlo despeinado-dicho esto lo despeinó más- pero es que no me pude contener, verlo tan arreglado.

-…-

-Ya Tk, no me quites mi papel de ogro- le sonrió, dejando de conducir y estacionándolo en una bodega.

-¿Uhm? ¿Por qué nos paramos aquí?-inquirió confuso-¿Matt?

-¡Vaya! Vas a la guerra sin armas- contestó simplemente- siempre es bueno ser detallista con las chicas- le guiñó el ojo a su hermano y se dirigió hacia la bodega.

-Cuándo cambiarás, Matt- suspiró su hermano…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Sora-chan?

La pelirroja se volteó a ver a su novio acercándose a ella y rodearla por detrás con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Qué haces tan solita acá? ¿No me digas que me esperabas?- le dejó un suave beso en el cuello de ella, escuchándola suspirar.

-Eres tan creído a veces Taichi- se volteó hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente- Sólo vine porque me aburrí un poco en esa fiesta- puso sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio- pero ya que estás conmigo, podemos divertirnos- susurró traviesa.

-¡Oh no! Estoy en peligro en las mano…- pero Sora no lo dejó terminar, dándole un suave beso, que terminó siendo uno hambriento, como si en años no se hubieran besado, continuó besándolo y él correspondiendo hasta que sintieron que por falta de aire necesitaban separarse.

-Wow, no sabía que me extrañabas tanto Sora-chan-susurró roncamente Tai estando a milímetros del rostro de Sora.

-Oh Cállate- y continuando con su tarea empujó a Tai hacia una pared cercana, besándolo enseguida.

Seguían besándose, mientras que Tai entre besos la molestaba con esos comentarios fuera de lugar muy propio de él. Mientras que él la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, ella se agarraba firmemente del cuello de éste, haciendo que el beso se intensificara en cada toque que se daban. Es así como la conciencia los abandonaba, no sólo se besaban sino que las manos de cada uno se divertían con la figura del otro, intercambiando caricias, se separaron una vez más, mirándose a los ojos con infinito amor, y preguntándose asimismo el camino que iban a seguir después de eso, después de ver la seguridad en el rostro de los dos, continuaron, se besaron con más ahínco, hasta un punto que sintieron que la ropa era un estorbo en sus actividades. Ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Tai, mientras que éste comenzaba a bajar una mano hacia el muslo derecho de su novia. Parece ser que la luna sería la testigo del infinito amor que se profesaban ellos dos y…

-Ejem- carraspeó alguien a sus espaldas- de verdad, no me importa lo que hagan, pero no creo que sea el lugar ni momento adecuado para que lo hagan.

Tai miró a Sora, Sora miró a Tai, y luego cada uno se acomodó la ropa, mirando finalmente al rostro acalorado de Kari, que los miraba desaprobatoriamente. _Necesito diez duchas de agua fría_, bueno eso era lo mínimo, para quitarse todo lo que le provocó Sora, nunca imaginó llegar a esos extremos con una chica. (SIIIIIII kawaiii Tai es castoooo *.*) Digo, él era un caballero y siempre respetaba a sus novias, en este caso a Sora y a su ex novia, porque con Mimi nunca llegó tan lejos, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado por eso. Pero con Sora fue diferente, nunca sintió tantas ganas de poseerla como ahí, que pervertido se había vuelto, le alegó al cambio de hormonas que un chico sufre a los diecisiete años.

-Gomen, Kari- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Miró a ambos, y dio gracias de que Mimi, no los hubiera visto, sino no sabría como hubiese reaccionado, digo dejar a tu novio de un día para el otro, y que cuando regrese te lo encuentras haciendo cochinadas con otra chica, eso no era bonito, aunque al parecer a la castaña le había caído bien la pelirroja. Lo mejor era no meterse en esa relación, por el amor que le tenía a su hermano, y tampoco era nadie para mandar en el corazón de él. Suspiró.

-Lie, discúlpenme a mí- sonrió nerviosamente- es que no estoy acostumbrada a…

-Ohh!! Mi Kari-chann- a Sora y a su hermana le salió la quinta gota del día- no te avergüences, prometemos que jamás tus puros ojos verán…

-Taichi- El se calló para ver a su novia del color de su cabello y a su hermana que inspiraba miedo- Cállate.

-O-ok!!.

________._______

-¡Bien! ¡Al fin te encontré!-

-¿Ya lo encontraste Yolei?- preguntó una voz muy cerca de ella, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran

Giró lentamente para no romper ese mágico momento, encontrándose con unos ojos azules sonriéndole, ¿cómo es que existía un hombre tan perfecto, en este mundo de mortales? Lo quedó observando, de verdad era la octava maravilla, seguro no era japonés, era de otro planeta, o tal vez era una poderosa arma nuclear que la tenía engatusada con sus encantos y quería utilizarla para destruir el mundo con…

-Déjala Ken, es un caso perdido- murmuró divertido Davis- no he encontrado medicina para su cura.

-Nadie pidió que metieras tus narices, Davis- rugió Yolei-es más…

-No estaba hablando contigo- dirigió su azulada vista hacia Davis- esto era entre Yolei y yo.

-Cierto, Ken… ¿Qué?- habló Davis con los ojos desorbitados- ¿Desde cuándo la defiendes?

-Ella amablemente te dijo que no te metieras en sus asuntos- siguió, como si no hubiera escuchado al morocho- ahora yo te pido que te busques una vida y nos dejes en paz.

Yolei se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás de los jamases esperó que un chico tan perfecto como Ken la defendiera, así sea de un idiota como Davis, le alegró mucho, ojalá que lo viera mas a menudo, así podrían intercambiar ideas. Sí de ahora en adelante el futuro se le mostraba color de rosa.

-Entonces, ¿pones el CD?- le preguntó el moreno a Yolei

-Sí, seguro que le encantará, no hay chica que no le guste el grupo- sonrió

Entonces de nuevo, Yolei se dirigió a su equipo para colocar el CD, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz.

-¿Qué grupo es?- preguntó Kari acercándose a Yolei y cogiendo la caja del CD

Yolei, se volteó asombrada hacia ella, ¿Cómo era posible, que no conociera a este grupo? Si había triunfado mundialmente, bueno si se hacen conocidos en América, lo hacen en cualquier sitio _¡Pinches gringos!_

-No me digas que no los conoces- preguntó aun no saliendo de su sorpresa

-Bueno, Yolei, si te pregunto es porque no lo sé ¿no?- murmuró

-jeje, bueno sí, disculpa- _Sacrilegio-_ son los _Teen_**-**Age_Wolves- sonrió_

_-Ahhh- suspiró le daba igual quienes fueran, pero tocaban muy bien_

_Yolei, la miró y negó con la cabeza, si su amiga no sabía quien era el boom japonés-americano, ella como buena que era le enseñaría, y de paso el grupo se gana una fan más ¿no?, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Sonrió, y agarró la portada de la caja del CD._

_-Mira el es Michael Alberts- señaló a un muchacho rubio y de ojos celestes que se encontraba en la batería-El fue el que juntó a la banda, él es netamente americano_

_-¿Qué los demás no lo son?-murmuró interesada_

_-Nop, los tres restantes son Japoneses- comentó orgullosa- Ellos de ahí- señaló a un par de gemelos castaños, que se encontraban en el bajo y guitarra respectivamente- Son Kaoru y Hikaru Hitachiin, y son la pizca de diversión en la banda._

_-Uhmm, pero como puedes distinguirlos- preguntó curiosa la castaña_

_-Es intuición femenina, mi amiga- respondió sin más_

_-…-una gotita en la cabeza de la hermana de Tai- lo supuse_

_-Y en cuanto al integrante más importante de este grupo- señaló a un apuesto rubio que aparecía con una guitarra y en el micrófono- Yo creo que sin Yamato Ishida, no serían nada, el es el vocalista, no sólo eso es el mejor vocalista que las productoras de música podrían tener, es…_

_Pero Kari ya no la escuchaba, se quedó observando al vocalista, porque se le hacía conocido, lo había visto en algún lugar pero no se acordaba, y también vio que tenía un gran parecido con Takeru, mismo cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Acaso podrían ser familia, porque podría jurar que si creciera Tk, sería igual a este cantante. No, no podría ser, no tenían el mismo apellido, él es Ishida en cambio Tk, era Takaishi, no podrían serlo ¿o si?_

_-Bien- suspiró Yolei- ¡que comience la música!_

_Acto seguido apretó el botón de play, y comenzó a sonar primero una voz suave, para seguir con los instrumentos._

_Ienai itami kanashimi de_

_KIZUtsuita kimi yo_

_Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou_

_Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de_

_Tsunai da kimi no te wo_

_Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na_

_Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara_

_Hibiki boku wo yobu koe sae kare_

_Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kisare tatte_

_Kimi wo mitsuke dasu_

_Ienai itami kanashimi de_

_KIZUtsuita kimi_

_Mou warae nai nante_

_Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de_

_Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto_

_Subete ni imi ga aru kara_

_Ima wa sono mama de ii_

_Kitto kidukeru toki ga kuru darou_

_Sabi kitta hito no you ni_

_-¿Qué canción es, Yolei?- preguntó Kari_

_-La cinco, D-tencolife- comentó siguiendo la letra de la canción- ¿Te gusta?_

_Asintió Kari, de verdad la voz del vocalista no era mala, por el contrario parecía que cantaba con el corazón, se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a la música._

________._______

_El resto de la canción llegó a los oídos de una castaña que se encontraba frente a un espejo, viéndose cómo le quedaba el vestido que le habían regalado._

_-Esa canción- murmuró pensativa- jamás creí volverla a escuchar…_

_Se sentó al filo de la cama de su amiga Yolei, y se sumergió en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que quería olvidar, pero a veces la memoria es traicionera._

___FLASH BACK_

___Se encontraba una castaña caminando con bolsas en sus brazos, por los pasillos del edificio donde se hospedaba, cuando de pronto la paró una señora regordeta con una mano, mirándola fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, era la que le alquilaba su vivienda, le dijo._

___-Jovencita, es mejor que le diga a su amigo que apague el bullicio que origina con esos instrumentos, si se le puede llamar así- comentó colérica_

___Mimi suspiró, otra vez, ya eran tres veces en la semana que le llamaban la atención, esperaban que no la botaran a la cuarta, sino se iba a encargar de cobrarle el doble a Michael._

___-Sí, señora, lo siento mucho- comentó avergonzada- no volverá a ocurrir- sonrió_

___-Eso espero, porque no me gustaría desalojar a alguien tan encantadora como tú…_

___Si, claro, o mejor dicho, a alguien que le pague tan bien como yo, desde que vine a mudarme con Michael acá, mi papá se preocupaba por darle una buena cantidad de dinero por mi alojamiento ahí a la señora. Y si no fuera por eso yo estaría en la calle._

___Seguí caminando, ante la sonrisa hipócrita que me mandaban los vecinos, subí las escaleras y encontrarme con el apartamento 207._

___-Al fin, llegué- cogí mis llaves y las metí dentro de la cerradura de la puerta, encontrándome con dos ojos zafiro que me miraban curiosos. Vi que el muchacho me iba a contestar, pero no le di tiempo ya que di media vuelta y retorne atrás de la puerta._

___-Apartamento 207, ¿pero entonces?- comenté asustada, la puerta se abrió enseguida mostrando a un apuesto rubio, mirándome con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de lado._

___-No te equivocas, ésta es tu casa, yo solo soy el invasor- respondió a su pregunta encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola de arriba abajo agregó- Yamato Ishida, un placer-quedó a unos milímetros de mi rostro y agachó su cabeza hasta rozar mi mejilla con sus labios._

_________.________

___Me aparté rápidamente de su mejilla, para observarla totalmente colorada, un efecto general que causaba en todas las mujeres. Pero para mi suerte no estaba mal la chica, cabello ¿rosado? Seguro se lo había teñido, pero aun así se le veía sexy, ojos miel, labios gruesos, piel de porcelana, cintura estrecha, piernas largas y torneadas. A simple vista parecía una muñeca frágil, pero si la llegara a conocer sus encantos, puede que sea una fiera, bien dicen que las tranquilitas son las más fogosas y así quizá podría pasar un buen rato con ella, esperaba de verdad que no fuera novia de su amigo Michael, porque sino eso no sería nada cool._

___La seguía observando, y vio como se quedaba embobada, ya era suficiente, cuánto había estado así, le comenzaba a aburrir. Hasta que la muchacha movió el músculo de su mandíbula intentando hablar, se veía adorable así con sus mejillas ruborizadas, sería un muy buen rato con ella._

_________.________

___-Vaya, parece que ya se han presentado- comentó una alegre voz_

___Los dos personajes dirigieron su vista hacia un muchacho que salía de adentro de la casa, mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida en su semblante. Primero vio a Matt que lo observaba con el típico ceño en su frente y luego dirigió su mirada jade a su amiga que estaba ¿colorada?, no quería imaginarse la sarta de barbaridades que le había dicho su amargado amigo._

___-Si, y no sabía que tu amiga era muda- comentó socarronamente Matt a su amigo- aunque bueno se comprende, no todos los días encuentras a alguien tan apuesto como yo._

___Lo pelirosada y el otro rubio quedaron boquiabiertos ante el comentario del ojiazul. ¡Un momento! ¿Muda? ¿Yo? JA este tipejo rubio engreído con necesidad extrema de adulación constante, no sabía con quien se había metido. No, no conocía a Mimi Tachikawua._

___-Por supuesto, cualquiera se quedaría muda al ver a un espécimen tan feo como tú al frente mío- rebatió la Mimi, muy molesta._

___Ante esto Matt, no evitó dirigir su vista hacia ella, lo que escuchó le sorprendió mucho, jamás en su vida una chica lo atacaba, bueno si, pero solo en la cama, vaya muchacha que resultó, al parecer si tiene correa. Sonrió, esto sería divertido._

___Mimi también lo miró, era una batalla de miradas castaño versus azul, mientras que la pelirosada enviaba de odio, las del muchacho era de ¿emoción quizá? Esto sería todo un reto para él, llevarse a esa fierecilla a la cama, porque era diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido, sus ojos inconcientemente tornaron un azul más profundo, asustando ligeramente a Mimi._

___-Aunque digas eso- se acercó como un león a su presa, hacia ella quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro su mano la dirigió hacia el corazón de la chica- sé que no lo sientes- susurró en su oído haciendo temblar un poco a la muchacha- Michael, voy a comprar un poco de agua, ya regreso- lo dijo separándose de la chica y caminar por su costado._

___Michael se quedó con la quijada hasta el primer piso, nunca había visto a su amigo así, parece ser que al gran rebelde y egocéntrico Yamato Ishida, al fin encontró a alguien que lo pusiera en su sitio, y no era un chico fornido, sino era su pequeña amiga Meems, sonrió, sí las cosas serían diferentes a partir de aquí en adelante._

___-No puedo creer, que tengas amigos tan idiotas, Mike- murmuró su amiga_

___-Uhmm, no nos metas en el mismo costal, Mimi-chan- comentaron dos voces al unísono- No todos somos especimenes feos._

___Mimi y Mike se voltearon a ver como dos chicos castaños idénticos los miraban divertidos. La pelirosada supuso que eran los otros integrantes de la banda._

___-Bien, chicos ella es Mimi Tachikawua- me presentó Michael- ya se que no es necesario, pero espero que la traten bien._

___Los gemelos se aproximaron hacia la muchacha y tomaron sus dos brazos y con un delicado beso en el torso de la mano de ella, se presentaron._

___-Un gusto, princesa, mi nombre es Kaoru Hitachiin, y él- señaló a su hermano_

___-Soy Hikaru, belleza._

___Mimi, sorprendida por la elegancia de ambos jóvenes sonrió ruborizada, al menos dos de los integrantes habían tenido educación._

___-Es un placer- les sonrió a ambos._

___-Justo íbamos a seguir ensayando, si quieres puedes escucharnos, Meems- intervino su amigo Mike_

___La castaña le asintió, pero recordó sobre el bullicio mencionado por los vecinos del primer piso._

___-Oye, Mike, los vecinos…_

___-Si, otra vez están molestando- suspiró cansado su amigo rubio- pues que no jodan, nosotros así se acabe el mundo seguiremos tocando, ¿no?- miró a los gemelos que asentían gustosos._

___- Y si se trata de molestar al cementerio de abajo, mucho mejor- agregó Hikaru o Kaoru, a quien en su sano juicio, sabiendo que son gemelos, se vestirían igual._

___Ante esto no evité emitir una risa, de verdad que Mike y sus amigos de la banda, bueno excepto ese idiota cuyos padres no habían invertido educación en él, eran totalmente agradables y por lo que presentía, era que jamás le saldría una arruga estando con ellos._

_________.________

___Mimi, se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos para los amigos de Mike, cuando vio aparecer por la puerta principal al engreído de Ishida, ¡Hay, cómo lo odiaba! Era un prepotente rubio adulándose constantemente, cerdo machista, un…_

___-Dónde está Mike- me preguntó, todavía tenía el descaro de hablarme, pero verá yo no voy a caer yo no…_

___-Está en la azotea ensayando- cobarde_

___-Ok- el desgraciado se aproximó al lugar donde estaba, y cogió un pancito que hacía- gracias-sonrió y con otro beso en la mejilla que me dio salió rumbo hacia la azotea._

___Estaba picando las verduras, cuando ¡hayyyy, lo detestoo!_

___-Auch- maldijo por lo bajo, lo que le faltaba se hizo una herida en el dedo_

_________.________

___Salió a la azotea y vio como cada integrante preparaba su respectivo instrumento, entonces lo vi al muy maldito, preparando su hermosa guitarra eléctrica azul rey, la estaba afinando, fue entonces cuando me percaté mejor de cada detalle, de su cabello dorado, que parecía sedoso, de su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos zafiro, los gestos que tomaba al estar concentrado en esa guitarra, que por un momento me dio envidia, al ver como él suavemente la tocaba. Descarté esa idea, pobre guitarra que tenía que estar al servicio de un hombre como él. Me fije en un precioso tatuaje que llevaba en el cuello, (inner: no se como describirlo, pero era su signo de amistad en el anime) muy bien dibujado y subiendo mi vista, me topé con una pequeña argolla plateada que colgaba de su oreja izquierda, se le veía tan sexy, ¡BASTA!, yo no puedo pensar así de él, es un engreído, prepotente, en definitiva no es mi tipo, no aguanto a las personas así. Salí de mi hermosa meditación, cuando escuché la voz de mi amigo._

___-Oh Meems, tú nos hiciste eso- vi que señalaba hacia la fuente con bocadillo que traía conmigo y Asentí - ¡Qué rico! Bueno muchachos supongo que nos tomaremos un breve descanso_

___Regresé mi mirada para toparme como unos orbes azul me miraban divertidos y de una forma arrogante. Otra vez le dirigí una mirada de disgusto, pero en vez de que dejara de mirarme, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se ensanchaba más._

___De repente, sentí su respiración en mi nariz, y lo vi invadiendo mi espacio personal._

___-Muchas gracias, princesa- murmuró sensualmente con su voz aterciopelada, dicho esto recibí el tercer beso del día, pero este era muy diferente, éste era uno muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios- Espero que te guste nuestra canción, va dirigida a ti- me sonrojé ante lo que había mencionado._

_________.________

___-Están listos chicos, a la una, dos y…_

_Ienai itami kanashimi de_

_KIZUtsuita kimi yo_

_Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou_

_Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de_

_Tsunai da kimi no te wo_

_Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na_

_Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara_

_Hibiki boku wo yobu koe sae kare_

_Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kisare tatte_

_Kimi wo mitsuke dasu_

_Ienai itami kanashimi de_

_KIZUtsuita kimi_

_Mou warae nai nante_

_Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de_

_Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto_

_Subete ni imi ga aru kara_

_Ima wa sono mama de ii_

_Kitto kidukeru toki ga kuru darou_

_Sabi kitta hito no you ni_

_________.________

___De verdad que cantaban bien, en realidad eran muy buenos todos, nunca pensó que ese engreído tendría una voz hermosa. Lo que le molestó de sobremanera es que en toda la canción no dejaba de verla, sus hermosos ojos azules, tenían un punto fijo: ella misma._

___Suspiró, tal vez no lo debería de juzgar tan a la ligera, aunque no él también hizo eso así que si quería guerra la tendría, salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió como giraban la perilla de su habitación._

___-Mike, de verdad no…-se quedó callada al ver la figura que entraba, sí era rubio pero no era su amigo._

___-Pues, además de muda, ciega- murmuró sarcásticamente- no soy Michael, soy alguien más cool cerezo- se acercó tanto a la muchacha, que prácticamente la acorraló en la pared de su propia habitación._

___-¿Q-qué haces aquí?- preguntó temerosa, ante la cercanía del muchacho._

___-Cuando no te vi en la azotea me preocupé, así que vine a ver cómo estabas- susurró muy cerca de su oído dejando un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de la oreja._

___Mimi, empujó al muchacho un poco, para poder salir y avanzó unos pocos pasos hasta situarse al frente de su cama._

___-G-gracias, pero estoy bien- contestó, tratando de sonar creíble, ¿estar bien? Si ese chico la estaba atormentando.-Así que ya puedes retirarte…_

___No terminó de hablar pues sintió de nuevo como el rubio se acercaba a ella y en dos zancadas estuvo adelante suyo otra vez, para mirarla con sus ojos que cada vez se oscurecían más, ella pensó que la deseaba tal vez, no, ese estúpido lo único que puede desear es a su guitarra ¿o no?_

___-¿Enserio?- preguntó inocentemente, rozando su nariz, con la de la muchacha- pues no lo parece- dirigió su vista unos instantes a los ojos mieles de ella y sin más la besó._

___La pelirosada comenzó a forcejear, pero el la cogió de la cintura y la apretó contra sí, para evitar que se escapara, como no quería colaborar le dio una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior, haciendo que la chica soltara un gemido ahogado y en seguida abrir la boca, para que la lengua intrusa entrara en su húmeda cavidad. Al sentir como esa cálida lengua se introducía en su boca y bailara rítmicamente con la suya, no pudo evitar estremecerme dentro de los brazos del chico. El rubio al ver que la chica dejaba de forcejear, llevó una mano que tenía en la cintura de la muchacha hacia la nuca de ella, profundizando más el beso. Pero ella no se quedó atrás y rodeó con sus largos brazos el cuello del rubio para acercarlo más a ella, haciendo que éste sonriera en los labios de la chica. _

___Hubo un momento en que se cansaron de esa situación, queriendo pasar a una aventura mayor el chico bajó su rostro marcando un camino húmedo desde la comisura de los labios de la chica hasta su clavícula, nunca se imaginó cuan delicioso podría llegar a ser el cuello de la chica, era el manjar de los dioses besarla, subió de nuevo, para ver como sus ojos mieles se oscurecían por el deseo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más al sentir como ella formaba un lindo puchero en su sien, al no sentir sus labios en ella, así que cogió con sus dos manos el rostro del chico para besarlo con fiereza. Definitivamente las tranquilitas eran las mejores, volvió a sonreír._

___La muchacha comenzaba a desesperarse, quería sentirlo más a él, ya se había cansado del juego de besos quería algo más, pero esto el chico lo notó, así que no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a descender una mano hacia los suaves muslos de ella y con la otra mano le iba desabotonando con suavidad la blusa de ella, y bajó de nuevo con sus labios, comenzando en la clavícula y siguiendo en el valle de sus senos, frunció el entrecejo, había una prenda que le molestaba su camino. La castaña al percatarse de eso, lo apartó un poco, le iba a demostrar que el único sensual no era él, así que con un movimiento suave y extremadamente lento, comenzó a bajar tira a tira de sus hombros, faltando sólo desabrochar el sostén. Ante esto, el rubio prometió ir despacio, pero eso no lo comprendía su entrepierna, que al ver la escena proporcionada por la pelirosada, comenzó a apretarle un poco, así que lo siguiente que hizo fue, abrazarla de nuevo contra él y mandar a volar el sujetador junto a la blusa que tenía._

___-Era mi favorito- ronroneó la chica, y sin esperar más el chico la empujó hacia el suave colchón, quedando él encima de ella._

___Se mantuvo quieto, observando los encantos de la chica, no dudo ni un segundo y comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos. Cuando su saliva toco el erecto botón de la chica, ella no se pudo aguantar, soltando un gemido lo empujó despacio. Era el turno de ella, hacerlo tocar el cielo, comenzó desabotonando lentamente la camisa del chico, viendo como él le daba una mirada de aprobación, llegó al último botón y se la sacó para mandarla donde se encontraban sus prendas también. Ahora comenzó a acariciar cada cuadradito de su bien formado torso, oyendo al chico suspirar, sonrió, le gustaba tenerlo a su merced. Al poco tiempo él le apartó las manos de su pecho y las puso sobre su cabeza. Una vez acomodada, con una mano le sujetó las muñecas y con la otra fue bajando, por sus pechos, cintura hasta llegar al ombligo ahí jugó un poco y luego bajó hacia su entrepierna. Al sentir la mano del rubio en un lugar prohibido, se estremeció, el rubio se percató, así que con un fugaz beso la tranquilizó._

___El rubio mantenía su mano en ese lugar por debajo de la falda que llevaba la chica, y la sintió húmeda, así que ya no pudo aguantarse más se bajó los pantalones y con estos se fueron sus calzoncillos y sin esperar más metió su erguido miembro en la estrecha cavidad de la joven y la comenzó a penetrar._

___Al ver como unas pequeñas gotas salían del rostro de la muchacha, sintió un poco de pena, pero ya no se podía aguantar la deseaba, la necesitaba dentro de él, de pronto sintió una barrera que no le permitía expandirse, la miró a los ojos a la pelirosada un momento._

___-¿Mimi tu…?_

___Se asombró al ver como la chica asentía, se sintió un total desgraciado, por prácticamente forzarla. Se maldijo una vez más, porque ya no podía retenerse más, y fue como la chica sintió algo cálido en su interior._

___El rubio salió de ella y la tapó con las mantas de su cama, la envolvió, se puso su ropa y salió del dormitorio de la chica sin decir ni una sola palabra._

_________.________

___Al encontrase sola en su habitación, la pelirosada seguía en el mismo estado que la dejó el rubio. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho? Recién lo conocía, ¿Qué es lo que pensaba?, era una…_

___-¿Por qué lo hice?- se lamentó, inconcientemente dos lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos miel_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

___El rubio estaba más que molesto con el mismo, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, la culpa la tenía ella, es que era tan apetecible, cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiese hecho, se consoló así mismo. Por culpa de esa maldita niñata no había ido a la casa de su amigo un mes…!un mes! Ninguna chica lo hizo sentirse culpable, ¿¡quién iba a pensar, que era virgen!? , al menos alguien con sano juicio no…_

___-Matt- sintió como alguien lo llamaba, se volteó ¿Michael? ¡Oh no!- a los años que no nos vemos- dijo con una sonrisa- no me digas q te perdiste con una chica_

___-Si supiera, se perdió si, pero por culpa de la amiga que vive con ella-No, solamente he estado descansando un poco._

___-Ahh-su semblante se tornó triste- pensé por un momento que era por Meems, que no te aparecías por ahí._

___El rubio abrió sus ojos al máximo, menos mal que no se notaba porque los ocultaba con sus lentes de sol, pero ¿es que él sabe algo de lo que pasó?_

___-No, digo será espesa pero no es por eso- trató de sonar casual- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

___-Bueno, es que justamente cuando tu te desapareciste, Meems se puso mal- suspiró su amigo- pero me alegra que no sea por ti- sonrió_

___-…-_

___¿Se puso mal? Cerezo, se puso mal, de pronto apretó sus puños, tanto que podría salir sangre de ellos, ¡mataría al bastardo que le hubiese dañado!, qué irónico entonces tendría que matarse el mismo, ya que fue el único que la lastimó…_

___-¿Tan mal está?- preguntó tímidamente- No me mires así, tampoco soy una caca sin sentimientos._

___-Ajá, solo eres una caca- sonrió- ella, parece que se va a ir a Japón, no sé por…_

___¿Se va a ir a Japón? ¿Tanto había sufrido con ese encuentro?_

___-No se puede ir- dijo dejando atónito a Mike- no sin…_

___-…-suspiró desde el comienzo que los había visto pelearse, sabía que se gustaban, por eso le vino a preguntar- Matt, ¿Tú quieres a Mimi?_

___El rubio lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, al escucharlo decir eso, ¿la quería?_

___Por otro lado ninguno se percató como una muchacha de rosados cabellos escuchaba disimuladamente la conversación, ¿la quería?, algo en ella se sintió florecer, pero al mismo tiempo se marchitaron por las siguientes palabras pronunciadas por el rubio._

___-No- contestó seguro- no la quiero_

___-…-Mike abrió los ojos decepcionado al escucharlo, se equivocó, ¿pero entonces por qué…?-comprendo…_

___La muchacha que estaba escuchando también se desilusionó, y se fue corriendo derramando muchas lágrimas, entonces todas las palabras que le dijo el rubio en esa noche, todos las caricias dadas ¿eran mentiras? _

___FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_-mentiroso_

_Ese fue el último día que lo vio, después preparó sus maletas y se le pidió a su amigo Michael que nunca le diera su ubicación, quería olvidarse de él, y lo cumpliría._

_Se arregló por última vez su cabello ensortijado y se miró, en definitiva su hermanita Kari, tenía un muy buen gusto para los vestidos, en cuánto a ese le sentaba demasiado bien, le hacía resaltar su hermosa figura el listón rojo que llevaba en la cintura._

_Justo en ese momento terminó la canción, así que era mejor bajar para después sus amigos no se molesten._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¿Seguro que aquí es Tk?-preguntó dudoso su hermano._

_-¿Si por?_

_Es que nunca se hubiese imaginado que el palacio de la princesa fuera ese, era una casa de dos pisos sencilla, con una puerta de roble, pero bueno, con tal de encontrarla ahí el lugar era lo de menos._

_-Entonces, ¿Qué esperas?- le dijo a su hermano- ¿No quieres que Kari-chan se moleste? ¿O si?- comentó juguetón_

_-Eres increíble hermano- murmuró Tk, rojo como un tomate._

_-Sí, lo se_

_-No es motivo de orgullo por si acaso- rugió su hermanito ante la sonrisa ensanchada de su hermano._

________._______

_Se sintió como alguien tocaba la puerta, entonces una muchacha de cortos cabellos se dirigió a abrirla._

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Hola Kari-sonrió un muchacho mas o menos de su edad, apuesto de ojos celestes- ¿Cómo estas?_

_La chica se sonrojó un poco, al percatarse de la persona que estaba frente a ella, las vacaciones sólo lo había puesto más apetecible, ¿Qué clases de pensamientos eran esos para ella? Se iba a alejar de su hermano, era una mala influencia para ella._

_-Hola, Tk, bien y ¿tú?- sonrió_

_-También- le devolvió la sonrisa_

_-ejem- carraspeó una voz a sus espaldad, por lo cual se voltearon a ver a un olvidado rubio- Yo soy Matt Ishida, hermano de Takeru- le sonrió el chico_

_Ella no asimilaba bien la presentación ¿Matt? ¿Ishida? ¿Hermano de Takeru?, demasiada información para su cerebro, ¡era el mismo chico de la portada del CD! Y estaba en su casa, o mejor dicho la casa de…_

_-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ES MATT ISHIDA-gritó una chica pelimorada- Y ESTÁ EN MI CASAAAAAAAAA_

_Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, de cómo el máximo integrante de la banda __Teen_**-**Age _Wolves, en Japón y en la casa de su amiga. Ante esto el rubio, no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta pena, de verdad no se esperaba que lo conocieran._

________.______

_-¿Matt?, en su casa- vemos como una chica se agarraba el cabello en una clara visión de histeria- No, no puede ser, quizá es otro Matt, justo él no puede ser, ¿o si?_

_Rogó a todos los cielos, para que todo fuera una pesadilla, y que despertara y no fuera cierto. ¡Diablos! Había llamado a Ishida con su mente, con sus recuerdos, ¿por qué justamente hoy y a ella le tenía que pasar eso?_

________.______

_-¿Cuál es tu color preferido?_

_-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_

_-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta que te digan en la cama?- todos se voltearon hacia una Yolei, que miraba ansiosa a un rubio que se encendía cada vez más al estar rodeado de mucha gente, y aturdiéndolo._

_-Etto…_

_-¿Si?-preguntó una ansiosa Yolei_

_Los dos se miraron, marrón versus azul, la escena era conocida, pero la vivió con otra chica y en otro contexto._

_-¿Puedo ir al baño?- todos se fueron para atrás ante la pregunta inocente del rubio_

_-¿…?- asimiló la pregunta para luego asentir- está en el segundo piso hacia la derecha_

_-Ok, gracias- le guiñó el ojo, y luego comenzó a subir los escalones._

_-¡De verdad es tan lindo!- comentaron al unísono las tres chicas_

_-No es tan lindo, si yo tuviera el cabello amarillo y los ojos azules, estarían atrás mío- murmuró un celoso Tai- es sólo un arrogante, presumido._

_-¿Ah?-dirigieron su vista hacia el para luego darle un lapo y mandarlo al estado K.O. de nuevo._

________.______

_No podría ser Matt, él estaba en América, no ahí así es que suspiró aliviada, mientras iba al corredor para bajar los escalones, iba tan despistada que no se fijó que una persona subía por ellos. No iba en la mitad, cuando escuchó que la llamaban._

_-¿Mimi?_

_Dirigió sus hermosos ojos miel, para ver a la persona que la nombraba, seguro era uno de sus amigos, pero sus ojos de repente se abrieron como platos al ver quien era la persona que la nombraba. Sin decir nada más retrocedió unos escalones y corrió hacia el cuarto de su amiga encerrándose ahí._

_-Sí, era ella- suspiró cansado_

________.______

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenia que ser justo él en nombrarla? ¿Por qué no se había engordad? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir siendo la persona irresistible que conoció? Siguió meditando, y tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no sintió como un sujeto se situaba detrás de ella y le susurraba al oído._

_-¿Huyendo de nuevo, princesa?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Muahahaha, ¿Qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado un nuevo episodio de su telenovela favorita, exprimí mis neuronas al máximo para que les agrada, y en cuanto a las hojas, creo q va a ser el capítulo más largo, ya que incluye el por qué, de el odio hacia nuestro lindo Mattie, por parte de Mimi, ya también muchos recuerdos de su pasado, ¿Se dieron cuenta que odio a Joe? Muahahah siiiii por eso no apareció y hubiera hecho lo mismo con Sora, pero me daba pena Tai :P Ah me olvidaba la canción por si alguien quiere saber cuál es, se llama d-tecnolife por Uverworld es de bleach pero muy buena!!!**

**Bueno, sin más que decir sólo agradecer a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews, I GLOB IU :p:p:p fueron los que me motivaron a seguir, y bueno ojalá que mejore un poco con mi analfabestialismo crónico. ^^**

**Nos leemos xD!!**

**_Con reviews llenos, fanfic contento_**


End file.
